


my heart in a box

by junhoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, another LATE xmas fic i apologise, soonyoung proposes to jihoon it's vv fluffy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do presents now.” Soonyoung stumbled over his words, pulling the sleeves of his Christmas jumper over his hands, twisting the ends round and round. “Why don’t we-”“You’ve been stalling all day.” Jihoon interrupted, unimpressed. “Did you forget to get me a present or something? Just tell me if you have, I won’t care, it’s not like it’s my birthday or anything like that.”“No!” Soonyoung cried. “I did get you a present. I just need some time to mentally prepare myself. My present is a big deal.""You've had since this morning." Jihoon deadpanned. "I deem you mentally ready, just hurry up. I've been worried."(Alt:: Soonyoung has been avoiding present swapping all day. Jihoon wants to know why)





	

**Author's Note:**

> also for tumblr user kpopreactionsforyou !!

Jihoon stirred a little in his sleep, scrunching up his face as another light peck was placed just above his eyebrow. Soonyoung laughed a little at just how cute his boyfriend could be while sleepy, before pecking the tip of his nose. That was what finally woke Jihoon, as he slowly sat up and squinted at Soonyoung.

“It’s Christmas!” The latter sang quietly, face splitting in a wide grin. His dark hair was still a little messed up from sleeping, so he clearly hadn’t been awake long.

“Why didn’t you wake me up right away?” Jihoon asked, rubbing his eyes and reaching for the pair of thin frame glasses that he liked to wear (Jeonghan had accused him of exploiting those who couldn’t see properly in order to look cool, right up until Jihoon offered to get him a pair).

“I had some stuff to prepare.” Soonyoung shrugged. “Anyway, hurry up and get ready, we have stuff to do.”

“Not work.” Jihoon mumbled bitterly, remembering how last night Soonyoung had suddenly produced a key, locked his office, and then hidden the key somewhere the smaller man couldn’t be bothered looking.

“Exactly!” Soonyoung smiled. “Not work, instead, Christmassy fun stuff!”

“Christmassy isn’t a word.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be festive.”

* * *

 Jihoon frowned as he watched Soonyoung dart around the kitchen, stirring cake mixture one second and icing cookies the next. Usually at that time, he would be insisting they opened presents, but he hadn’t word a single mention of it yet, which was strange. Something was most definitely wrong.

“Babe?” He asked cautiously, the other man too engrossed in baking to even looked up. “Babe!”

Soonyoung jumped, turning to look at Jihoon with wide eyes. “Yes, Jihoonie?”

“Um, what’s with all the baking.” He gestured towards the three plates of cookies that his boyfriend had already made. “Don’t you want to open presents?”

“We have plenty of time to do that.” His boyfriend replied, brushing off the question and turning back to his work. Jihoon scowled, retreating back to the living room to watch some bad Christmas movie.

* * *

 

He was looking for a warmer jumper to wear when he heard it, a loud thump on the bedroom window. Slowly, Jihoon turned around, jaw dropping when he saw Soonyoung there, stringing up some lights with a determined expression. “Didn’t he hang them up last week?” Jihoon said to himself, crossing over to open the window. He only remembered at the last second that his boyfriend was on the other side of the window, balancing on the ladder, and if he opened it then Soonyoung would be spending Christmas in A&E.

Sighing, Jihoon quickly pulled a jumper over his head, almost running to the front door. Outside it was cold, and he wondered if Soonyoung had gone crazy, out there in just his pyjamas and a scarf. “Soonyoung!” He yelled. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m just, uh, just hanging up these lights!” The other man grinned, wobbling a little on the ladder. He was also shivering violently, and Jihoon shook his head at his boyfriend’s stupidity.

“Come inside, it’s freezing!” He called. “I’ll make you a hot chocolate and we’ll open presents!”

“I can’t just stop once I’ve started.” Soonyoung whined, loud voice carrying down to where Jihoon stood. “Make me a hot chocolate, then when I come in we can watch Elf!”

Jihoon turned, puzzled expression on his face as he realised that his boyfriend had tried to evade present giving, once again. He frowned, ducking back inside to escape the cold.

* * *

 There was a sniffing sound from beside him, and Jihoon turned to see Soonyoung hugging a cushion tight, staring directly at the screen in front of them. "You’re not crying at this movie again, right? I don’t even get how, it’s not a sad movie.”

“It’s the message behind it.” Soonyoung sniffed, using the same excuse from last year (and every year they had watched it together.).

“Yeah yeah.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Now that’s over, maybe we can get on with the present opening?”

He didn’t even know why he was so excited for it, maybe because he felt like compensating for his boyfriend, who seemed to be less than keen, or maybe because of the rising butterflies inside him, making him feel like this year it was something bigger than a simple present giving.

“Are you sure you want to do presents now.” Soonyoung stumbled over his words, pulling the sleeves of his Christmas jumper over his hands, twisting the ends round and round. “Why don’t we-”

“You’ve been stalling all day.” Jihoon interrupted, unimpressed. “Did you forget to get me a present or something? Just tell me if you have, I won’t care, it’s not like it’s my birthday or anything like that.”

“No!” Soonyoung cried. “I did get you a present. I just need some time to mentally prepare myself. My present is a big deal."

"You've had since this morning." Jihoon deadpanned. "I deem you mentally ready, just hurry up. I've been worried."

* * *

 Jihoon was slightly taken aback when, ten minutes later, a large box was handed to him. It was around the size of the box someone would pack up when moving house, and something had rattled inside when Jihoon had shaken it, making him nervous as to whether it was wrapped properly. He carefully pulled the paper off, prising the box open to see another carefully wrapped box inside.

Jihoon frowned, looking up at Soonyoung in confusion. “What is this?”

“Just keep going.” His boyfriend replied, gesturing towards the second box.

Once again, Jihoon carefully unwrapped it and opened it to see yet another box inside. It was a little smaller then the two before, and Jihoon could only guess that they kept getting smaller as he went on. It was the seventh box when Jihoon started to get annoyed, no longer paying attention to how neat the Christmas themed wrapping paper was left. Soonyoung was watching him pull apart the paper, his grin bordering on psychotic.

“Yah!” Jihoon snapped. “Don’t smile at me like that, it's making me nervous that there's going to be something strange in here.” He scolded. “Why did you put so many boxes? It’s taking me like five years to unwrap it.”

Soonyoung, still not saying anything to his boyfriend, tapped his nose; his smirk almost saying _I know something you don't, for once_.  Jihoon rolled his eyes and went back to his unwrapping, working with a new determination to reach the core of the present. The boxes were gradually getting smaller and smaller, and Jihoon seemed to have finally reached the last one, which was no bigger than his fist. He shook it slightly, disappointed when there was no tell-tale rattle. Soonyoung looked even more nervous, if that was possible. Jihoon pulled the wrapping off in one quick move, freezing when his fingers brushed over soft velvet. Slowly, he glanced down, eyes widening to twice their usual size when he saw that it was a small jewellery box, just the right size for a ring. He looked up at Soonyoung, who had gone from almost chewing his own lip off to nibbling at his already short fingernails.

“Is this.... is it what I think it is?”

“Depends on what you think it is.” Soonyoung joked, moving onto one knee in one quick movement. He carefully pulled the small box from Jihoon’s tight grip, and prised it open to reveal a silver band studded with a few small jewels nestled inside. It was simple, not too flashy - and Jihoon thought it was perfect.

“Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s voice broke Jihoon out of his little trance, and he looked back up at Soonyoung, attention fully on him. “I know this sounds super cheesy, but ever since I first saw you five years ago I could tell you were the person I wanted to marry. That feeling was confirmed when I first spoke to you, and you told me to sort out my hair, because it would die from bleaching if I kept going. Next week you had pink hair, and the death glare you sent me when I called you a hypocrite made me laugh a bit more then it should. I knew I loved you, when after I confessed to you, you told me to go inside so I wouldn’t freeze to death and then waited until I was walking away to say that you liked me back. So, Jihoonie, your parents have granted me explicit permission, so now it’s all down to you. Will you, Lee Jihoon, the most precious thing in my life, marry me, Kwon Soonyoung, and spend every Christmas with me?"

Jihoon blinked, letting everything sink in, before nodding furiously and pulling Soonyoung towards him for a kiss. It wasn’t the best angle, and their teeth clashed several times, but Jihoon thought it was a perfect follow up to what had just happened.

“I love you so much.” He said breathlessly after they pulled apart. “Yes, I will be your husband.”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer after that, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> such a weak ending i'm soRRY
> 
> cross posted on tumblr seokj-ns


End file.
